


Stay with me.

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Mari is getting tired of Dia coming home late.





	Stay with me.

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon requested DiaMari angst and I did something quick.
> 
> sorry if it's rushed lmao. it turned out longer than I expected.

Mari Ohara wasn’t a patient woman, these days she spend much time just sitting on the couch and watching the clock tick away the minutes she could be spending with her girlfriend - if her girlfriend was actually there. She reached for her phone from the table in front of her and clicked it on, no new messages whatsoever. She put it back down and went back to staring at the clock, feeling awfully lonely and cold without Dia’s sweet embrace.

This wasn’t the first time Dia had been late this week, god it wasn’t the first time she had been late this month, this year. Mari couldn’t count on both her hands how many times she had been late ever since they started living together for college. When they still lived with Kanan and Ruby, Dia had always made it a point to be on time, but now that the both of them moved out to live on their own Dia had started coming in late more and more often. It was frustrating because Mari wanted nothing more than affection from her lovely girlfriend.

Eventually, she heard the door open and a bag drop to the floor, 6:30, one and half hour late from class with no text or calls whatsoever, Mari was almost fuming. She got up from the couch and impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for Dia to join her in the living room, which the other woman did. She raised an eyebrow when she met Mari’s expression.

“...What’s up with you?”

“What’s up with _me_?!? You’re one and a half hour late! I was worried sick about you! No texts, no calls, whatsoever!” Mari folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, her expression spelled out ‘pissy’ for her, making Dia frown in return.

“You know my lectures run late sometime.” What a blatant lie.

“Really Dia?!? Then why is it, that your friend, who has the same lecture as you, gets out at normal times?!? It’s all over her snapchat!” Mari felt heat rise to her face and her hands were balled into fists.

Mari had expected Dia to bite back, to tell her that her friend was just ditching that lecture, that there had been a mistake and that she really had been stuck in a lecture for god-knows-how-long. But she didn’t. She just looked towards the floor and held onto her left arm, her eyes saddened.

“Why are you lying to me? Why can’t you trust me, Dia?!?”

“It’s not that simple!” She yelled, bringing her foot down in the process. It surprised Mari, scared her ever. She took a step back and held up her hands defensively. Inside though, she was still pissed. Dia had been lying to her. One thing they promised each other they would never do again after all the drama they went through in high school. So, why? Why was Dia lying about this? Why couldn’t she just trust her?

“You think everything can just be solved by snapping your finger and it’s all over! All your problems are gone! Or you just whip out a bunch of cash and suddenly your problems disappear! It’s not that simple Mari!” Mari hadn’t expected her girlfriend to turn so aggressive with her. Why was she this frustrated, to begin with?!? She should be the one frustrated!

“You think everything can be solved by just lying to me and not telling me anything?!? You can tell me stuff! I’m your girlfriend, for fuck’s sake!” Mari was furious, stepping forward and grabbing Dia’s wrist to push her against a nearby wall, their faces not quite touching but Dia would be able to feel Mari’s breath on her skin. This situation would be intimate had it not been for their conflicting feelings.

“Why are you lying to me? Tell me! What’s the truth?!? What _is_ the truth, Dia?!?”

Mari pulled back a little when she saw tears start to form in the corners of Dia’s eyes - this was the second time she was startled today. Dia hardly ever cried, and when she did it was about things that were really, really bad or things that made her very, very happy. Today she certainly didn’t look like she was very happy though so Mari was left with the former and a lump forming in her own throat.

“....M-My parents….They…” Dia choked out sobs, using her arms to cover her eyes as if letting someone see her cry was wrong or humiliating.

“...They’ve arranged a marriage for me. T-They want me to get married to a man from another business family. I’ve been meeting with him after college every day.”

Mari didn’t know how to feel at this revelation. There was a lot in this conversation she didn’t know how to feel about After all, Dia had been lying to her, but she had been lying to her to keep her from throwing a tantrum or getting even more jealous than she already was. Dia always knew Mari had jealousy issues, it was probably for the best she didn’t know.

Mari started to question if maybe _she_ was the one that needed to learn to trust Dia.

She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes after time processed and everything started to sink in. The world was falling apart right below her feet, her heart was torn into pieces and her soul had left her body for good this time. Dia was getting married to someone else - someone who was not her. Some random guy Dia didn’t even want to marry but was forced to just because of business purposes.

With trembling legs did Mari make it back to the couch where she had been waiting for Dia before, the couch where she had looked up at the clock and ticked away the minutes till she could see and hold her girlfriend again. Now, her girlfriend was being held by some guy she didn’t like when she was sitting miserably, all by herself.  
Dia sank down on the couch next to her, still wiping away tears and trying to steady her irregular breathing. They sat in silence for a while until Mari mustered up enough courage to pull the girl against her as she laid down against the couch’s arm rest.

This was what Mari wanted, Pulling Dia against her and feeling her breathing. She didn’t imagine it would be like this, with Dia’s heavy breathing and tears sliding down Mari’s t-shirt. Mari felt more and more of her own tears run down her face as she sobbed in an ugly manner, arm tightly wrapped around Dia and holding her close as they both cried.

“L-Let’s just run away from it all…” Mari choked out between sobs.

“But Ruby- The attention would fall on Ruby..” Dia said, burying her face into Mari’s chest.

“...We’ll take her and Kanan with us. Let’s just run away. Fuck your parents. Let’s just go, make a life for ourselves.” Mari’s chest wasn’t heaving anymore and soon, the tears disappeared to make room for determination and anger.

“Do you think that could even work…?”

Mari didn’t know if it would work, it would be hard. Their parents would probably cut their money supply and they would have to go somewhere far away from here, where they couldn’t find them - it would be worth it though. Mari would be able to hold her in her arms, kiss her tears away and have many, many more silly arguments with her about wearing a jacket or not on a semi-rainy day. She wanted Dia to stay with her for many more years.

 _She_ wanted to marry Dia.

“...We’ll make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> they angst lol


End file.
